A Cullen Christmas Morning
by dreams of bubbles
Summary: Its Christmas morning at the Cullen's and all Bella wants to do is sleep! Will she be able to do that when Alice wants to get her ready for pictures, and Emmett wants to open presents? Just a funny little one shot of our favorite vampires on Christmas!


**Author's Note: So this is a Christmas present to all of my readers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, but we all know that....**

**A Cullen Christmas Morning**

"BELLA!" The voice rang in my ears, a high pitched song. "Bella! Wake up!" Groggily, I opened up my eyes before screaming. About an inch from my face had been a person, much to my shock.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I could hear another voice in the room, now, and felt someone pull me into their arms. Now this was the best way to wake up. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back, but the damage was already done: I was up.

"Why couldn't you just let me sleep, Alice?" I asked the pixie-vampire in the room. To a human, I would have been almost incoherent, but to a vampire, they were able to make out what I was saying.

"Yes, Alice, why couldn't you?" Edward asked, a low growl resounding as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I leave here for a minute to talk to Carlisle, and the next thing I know I hear Bella's scream throughout the house!"

"But Edward," Alice said in a heartbroken tone. The tone she used to get whatever she wanted. Never had that voice failed to get me to obey her wishes. "Its Christmas!"

Edward, however, was not to be swayed, "Yes, Alice, and it is also 5 AM!" Again, he was speaking angrily. Clearly, he was furious at Alice. Though, I couldn't blame him, I bet the entirety of Forks had heard that scream.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, my head still resting on Edward's shoulder. Had I not been so tired, I might have found the energy to laugh at the scene before me. Edward looked ready to bite the head off his sister, who was standing with a signature pout of her face.

"Well, you were in here earlier, so I couldn't get her up!" Alice said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips, and giving Edward a meaningful look. I knew from experience that she was talking to Edward in his mind.

"Oh, no, Alice. No, no and no. Not happening." Edward told Alice firmly, as he held me tighter.

"Guys, can we talk about this in a couple hours, when the human has actually had time to sleep?" I asked, my eyes closing of their own accord.

"Please Edward?" I heard Alice ask as I let out a yawn. Edward let me fall back onto the pillows, thought he kept his arm wrapped around me.

"No, Alice." Edward said, daring Alice to argue. "Bella is human, she has to sleep. Plus, she doesn't even want presents." Oh great, presents. When I caught the word it finally dawned on me: today was Christmas! The day of the year where everyone gives gifts! I had told the Cullen's numerous times not to get me anything extravagant, though I doubted they listened.

"So? We all got her presents anyway," Alice said, affirming my worst fears. I groaned to let them know I had heard that. In response, I heard Alice laughing again.

"And that means pictures!" Alice said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So we have to do your nails, hair, outfit, and makeup!" Again, I groaned.

"Alice, I already told you, no! It is 5 in the morning, and we kept Bella up until midnight with Emmett's Crazy Christmas Countdown!" Edward yelled at his sister. Ah yes, the Christmas Countdown. I had learned that on Christmas Eve, the Cullen's have a family tradition of going around the room and telling their favorite memories. I had loved hearing all of the old stories from years ago. However, Emmett then, for the last hour before Christmas, had to recall, in distinction, all of his favorite pranks. I had made a mental note to never get on Emmett's bad side.

"Yes, but Edwardddd," Alice said, I could hear the pout in her voice.

"Nope, Alice, you are leaving this room and not coming back until Bella is awake on her own." Edward said, ending their discussion.

"Fine, but Emmett won't be happy. Carlisle said that he had to wait to open his presents until everyone was up." Alice said, stomping out of the room.

From below I heard Emmett yell, "WHAT! I can't open my presents!" Immediately, the door shot open, I could hear it hit the wall with a resounding crack. I jumped when I heard the noise, effectively hitting my head on the back of the bed.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! Tell me you did not break another one of my doors!" Esme yelled upstairs, furious with Emmett. I found it amusing that someone as large as Emmett could be intimidated by someone as small and caring as Esme. I doubted whether she would have hurt a fly.

"Um, nope, Esme. I didn't break the door at all! Its just off its hinges!" Emmett sounded proud of himself that the door didn't go to pieces. Had I been less tired, I would have doubled over in laughter at how scared Emmett sounded. However, at the moment, all I could think about was my head which was throbbing painfully. For the first time, it seemed Edward noticed that the bang hadn't just been the door hitting the wall. Part of it was the contact my head had made with the wooden headboard.

"EMMETT!" I heard two voices yell at once. Both Esme and Edward were now furious with Emmett. I however, was too busy rubbing my head, could they just quit all of the loud noises?

"I will fix it Esme, I promise!" Emmett called, though he ignored Edward. I could hear him picking up the door and racing down the stairs. Where was he going? It seemed he was in a hurry to get out of the room. At that moment, however, my head throbbed again. I winced in pain.

"Are you okay, angel?" Edward asked me, I opened one eye slightly to look at him. He was leaning over me, concern etched in his face. "Do you need some ice?" He asked, now looking to make sure that I was okay. "Carlisle!" Edward called downstairs. Again with the yelling!

"Yes Edward." Carlisle said, I could hear him in the room now. With a groan, I opened my eyes. My vampire father figure, too, had concern etched on his face. "What happened this time, Bella?" he asked.

"She hit her head on the headboard, Carlisle." Edward answered for me, thankfully. I was having a hard time remaining awake; my eyes shut of their own next moment, I could feel Carlisle helping me to sit up, though Edward kept me wrapped in his arms.

I felt a cold hand feeling my scalp in the next moment. "Does this hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked, though I was sure he could hear the wince I let out. Edward held me tighter, so I knew he had heard it as well.

However, I shook my head. Both of the vampires in the room laughed. "Still, so stubborn." Edward said, kissing my forehead. I sighed at the contact, before that sigh became a yawn. I really was very tired...

"Well, fortunately, it wasn't too bad." I heard Carlisle explain. "However, there is a possibility that it could turn into a concussion." Carlisle spoke the explanation so fast that my human ears were barely able to hear it.

Next to me, I heard Edward growl, "Emmett, you are so dead." His voice was filled with venom as he spoke; he was obviously extremely mad at Emmett for startling me.

"So..." I asked, not knowing what that meant. I finally opened my eyes again, to see Carlisle looking at me sympathetically.

"It means that, Bella, you can't go back to sleep..." Carlisle spoke the words regretfully.

I groaned, but downstairs I could hear the voices of my new vampire family, "VICTORY!" Clearly, Emmett was nothing short of thrilled.

Then, there was Alice, "Barbie Bella here I come!!" I looked pathetically up at Edward, I really was not in the mood.

"Is it always like this at the Cullen house Christmas morning?" I asked Edward, resisting the need to close my eyes.

He chuckled placing a kiss on the bruise now forming on my head, "Yes, love, yes it is."

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Dreams of Bubbles~**


End file.
